1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus and an information processing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
At present, information processing apparatuses are made multifunctional. In particular, a display screen of an information processing apparatus is made multifunctional.
For example, techniques for providing display on a display screen of an information processing apparatus based on a manipulation history are disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Nos. 2008-217417 and 2008-243088 shown below.